Fallen
by Misanagi
Summary: An angel and a human… it's happened before. TrowaQuatre, background HeeroDuo. AU. Fusion mostly with the movie City of Angels


**Fallen**

**By Misanagi**

Rating: PG

Pairing: Trowa/Quatre, background Heero/Duo

Warnings: AU. Fusion (mostly) with the movie City of Angels. Quatre's POV

Summary: An angel and a human… it's happened before.

Notes: Written for the stages of love community on LJ. For the five senses theme set.

Thanks to Anne for the beta.

* * *

**Sight**

Duo was here. I could sense him, somewhere down the hall. The tug to go check on him was strong but I knew I couldn't, not yet. The little girl was dying and I needed to be here for her. The doctor's back was towards me. He was working hard, pumping her heart, doing everything in his power to keep her alive. I made my way across the room, ignored by all the medical staff. They couldn't see me unless I allowed them to and I didn't think any of them would take kindly to a strange man standing in their OR.

The doctor's face was down, focusing intently on the girl and only on her, and then he looked up at me. He didn't say anything but the look in his eyes was enough. It was accusing. It was telling me I wasn't taking this girl. Not now. But I was. It was the way things were and I couldn't change them, no matter how deeply those green eyes looked at me.

It was so tempting to peek into his thoughts to hear exactly what was going on behind those eyes but it somehow felt wrong to do so.

"Hello."

I smiled down at the little girl. "Hello, pretty girl." I offered my hand and she took it.

"Are you an angel?"

I smiled. "Yes."

She beamed, ignoring completely the doctors working on her dead body on the table. "Are you gonna take me to heaven."

"Yes," I said and started walking, her hand entwined with mine. I risked one look back and found those green eyes on me again before we disappeared into the light.

---

I came back to the hospital. I told myself it was only to check on Duo but I still followed the doctor down the hall when I saw him. There was something about him, about the intensity of those eyes that drawn me to him.

He headed for the roof, closing the door behind him. He didn't look in my direction once. I knew it was impossible that he had done it in the OR. Humans couldn't see us; he had probably been looking at something behind me, but I still couldn't get those eyes out of my mind.

He looked at the horizon. The sun was setting, making everything glow with a red hue. I stood beside him but my eyes were on him. His hair was now falling on his face, hiding most of the intensity of his eyes. I wondered if he knew what kind of power he had and if that was why he chose to hide it.

By the time he turned around and left the roof the sun had set completely and the first stars were shining up above. I followed him down and noticed how his features became a blank professional look before he entered a room.

"Hey, Doc! Come to visit little old me?"

I smiled at hearing Duo's vibrant voice. I've missed him. It had been too long since I last had the chance to observe him, to feel his presence and even more since we last talked.

"It's his job." Heero was standing by the window, arms crossed, looking at Duo. I had seen Heero only once before, and after that he had become an image told to me through Duo's eyes. I could hear Duo's voice even now, how he had explained the way Heero looked at him as if he was the most precious thing in the universe. It was true.

I moved to the side of the room and watched as the doctor checked Duo's leg briefly and gave him and Heero some information about the upcoming surgery. He left quickly and even though I wanted to follow, I stayed. I needed my best friend right now, even if he didn't know I was here.

"Dr. Barton seems competent," Heero said, sitting on the edge of Duo's bed, careful not to disturb him.

"Trowa is a nice doc. He'll make sure I'm okay." Duo glanced briefly to my corner and then turned his eyes back to Heero. "Why don't you get some coffee? You look like you could use a cup."

For a moment I thought Heero was going to argue but then a look passed between them and with a nod, Heero left the room.

"I can't see you but I know you're there," Duo said after the door was closed.

I smiled. I should have known he would notice me.

"If that's you, Cat, then this better be a social call 'cause I'm not going anywhere." His eyes narrowed slightly. "This is a simple knee surgery. No complications, you hear me?"

I made myself visible and walked closer to him. "Can't I drop by to visit my fallen best friend?"

Duo's face lit up with a smile. "As long as you don't plan on taking me back with you."

"Not yet."

* * *

**Hearing**

My time with Duo hadn't been that long. Heero had returned soon and he hadn't moved from Duo's bedside until the both of them had fallen asleep. I watched them, wondering what dreams were like, what would it feel to sleep. The rhythm of their breaths changed during the night and their faces made different expressions, probably tied to whatever it was that they were living in their unconscious state. I watched them for hours, standing at the door of their room. Duo seemed happy; I knew he had never regretted his decision, not once.

"Who are you?"

I turned around, aware at that same moment that I had made myself visible sometime before.

Trowa was standing there.

He looked tired as if he was just waiting to find a place to rest. His hands were in his pockets and the light of the hospital hall made him look pale. He spoke again and his voice was vibrant and soft at the same time. "Are you a visitor?"

I smiled and nodded. It wasn't a lie. I was here because of Duo... well mostly because of him but either way I was visiting someone.

His expression was blank. "Visiting hours are over. You need to leave." There was something sad hidden in that voice and I couldn't quite grasp what. I stopped the urge to listen to his thoughts, telling myself that it was enough to listen to his voice, to talk to him the way humans do instead of calming him with my touch the way we do.

"Why do you have those?" I took a couple of steps towards him, getting away from Duo's doorway so the noise wouldn't wake him. "Hours… Do you think people only need visitors at certain times of the day?"

"It's hospital policy." He crossed his hands above his chest but something in his gaze was curious now; curious about me. "Are you a friend of Mr. Maxwell's?"

"He's my best friend." I didn't mention it had been years since we had talked last or that the day Duo decide to join the human race I began to understand what the loneliness humans wrote so much about was.

"He's going to be okay." His tone was reassuring now. "I don't expect any complications." _But I didn't expect any complications with the little girl either_.

I hadn't meant to listen to his thoughts but that one was so loud and so charged with emotion that I couldn't ignore it. "I know he'll be fine." I glanced at Duo's door for a second and then looked back at Trowa. "Even those who don't make it are okay, just in a different way."

He broke eye contact with me and when he spoke his voice was neutral again. "Your best friend needs to rest now, Mr…" One of his eyebrows rose slightly as he waited for an answer.

"My name is Quatre, Trowa."

His eyes turned suspicious immediately. "How do you know my name?"

"Duo," I answered truthfully. "I'll go now, Trowa. I'm sorry I disturbed you." I smiled at him. "Maybe you should get some rest too." I put my hand on his shoulder as I walked by and his eyes softened slightly.

---

"If I'm not dying, Q," Duo said as soon as Heero left to go home and take a shower, "then why are you hanging around here all the time?" His eyes focused on me as soon as I made myself visible and he gave me a slightly worried smile. "I understand you dropping by once, but you've been around for days. It's not that I don't like you but knowing what you do, this is making me a bit edgy."

I walked away from my corner and moved closer to him, making myself visible at the same time. "My duties include more than taking them. You know that."

"Still, you are hanging way too much with me and if you aren't here for me then…" His eyes brightened and a mischievous smile appeared on his face. "Could it be the doctor?"

I didn't reply but I knew my face gave me away and Duo could always read me like a book.

"Hah! This is just too good, Q! I thought maybe someday you'll take the dive too. You're way too curious about human sensations not to, but I didn't dare hope it would be in my lifetime!"

Not caring about the IV connected to his arm, Duo sat up on bed, swung his legs over the side and started to hop awkwardly on one leg towards me. I caught him before he could fall and he threw his arms around me. "This will be so great! I've missed you, man. I've told Heero about you but it's not like I can introduce you. I've done enough just by telling him about me and how I used to have a friend then, but now you can be one of us and you can meet him, like really meet him."

Duo kept talking as I helped him back to his bed. "And I will help you so things won't be as weird as they were for me at the beginning, it'll be great!"

"You are reading too much into things," I said as I put the covers over him. "I don't even know Trowa. I've only talked to him once an—"

"Wait!" Duo interrupted. "You've talked to him? Already?"

I nodded. "Last night."

"You talked to him," Duo repeated and his smile got even bigger if it was possible. "You're in deep. Talking to a human because you want to and not because he needs you? It took me ages to appear to Heero. You're already way ahead of me."

Those words stopped me. Was I getting in too deep? I knew I was intrigued about Trowa, even drawn to him, but what Duo was suggesting was too much. Could this really be more? I shook my head. It didn't matter anyway. Trowa didn't even know me as more than Duo's friend. Why would he care, and didn't he deserve better?

"I'll stay until after the surgery," I told Duo. "But then I have to leave."

…Before I'm not able to.

---

Heero was worried. His face looked blank but his thoughts were a messy jumble of 'what ifs' that was impossible not to hear. And, entwined with all the worries, was his deep love for Duo. Humans could give and love with all their souls the way no other creature could. Duo deserved that.

Trowa was operating on Duo while Heero waited outside. I put a hand on Heero's shoulder and his thoughts calmed immediately. The worry was still there but the near panic from before had vanished. Knowing that Heero was okay for now I walked into the OR.

Duo was unconscious, his mind calm. I stood beside Trowa and allowed myself to listen. His thoughts had the same rich quality of his voice, the same softness I've heard before.

_Good, good. Almost done. Things will be okay and you'll make it, Duo. No more dying. One little girl a week is enough. You'll live, Duo, and go back to your lover. You'll live because you have someone you can't leave. You'll live and maybe you'll give me Quatre's phone number. And then maybe I'll have so…_

I took a step back, a surprised smile on my face. I wanted to hear more but at the same time I didn't. I wanted to hear Trowa's real voice; I wanted to hear him talk to me.

After the operation I made sure Duo and Heero were alright and then I followed Trowa home. I knew I was crossing a line by doing so, that I was doing the same thing I was trying to avoid; I was getting too attached.

"But you don't even know me," I said, knowing I wouldn't be heard. "You are human and you can have so much more."

Trowa put on a record, leaned back on his sofa and closed his eyes, his feet moving in time with the music. As I listened to Trowa's soft hums, I could begin to understand why Duo had chosen not to hear the celestial choirs at sunset and sunrise anymore.

* * *

**Touch**

I shouldn't have left the book for him.

True, he couldn't have known how a copy of Hemingway's short stories appeared on his bedside table but it was still risky. After watching him sleep I just wanted to share something with him too, something I've learned to enjoy.

When I left him he had started reading, flipping the pages slowly, as he repeated every word, every sentence in his head. I didn't expect him to step into the library, book in hand.

I didn't think before I walked up to him.

"Quatre?" He sounded surprised and took a tiny step back.

I smiled. "I just saw you. I'm sorry I startled you."

"Do you work here?" Trowa asked, fiddling with the book on his hand.

"No. I just spend a lot of time here."

I took his free hand and pulled him behind some bookshelves. His eyes followed the path of my hand when I let go of his.

"You left this for me, right?" He raised the book. "How?"

"Did you finish it?"

He nodded, so I took the book from his hand, and placed it on a shelf. "Want to take a walk?"

We left the library in silence and we walked two blocks before he spoke. "Who are you really, Quatre?"

"That's a complicated question."

Trowa frowned slightly and I knew my answer had irritated him. He became silent again and I did too until we reached the park and sat down. He focused his eyes on me and said, "It's impossible." I waited and after a moment he continued, "The book appearing on my table. It's impossible."

"Just because you don't understand something, Trowa, it doesn't mean that it isn't possible. Some things just have to be taken on trust."

He shook his head, his bangs brushing his forehead. "I can't trust something I can't prove."

"Close your eyes," I said and he gave me a guarded look.

I smiled at him and hesitantly he did as I asked. I took his hand in one of mine and held it palm up. Slowly I started to run my finger over his skin. He kept his eyes closed, his lips curved slightly into a smile and his breathing pattern began to change. "What am I doing?"

He licked his lips before he answered. "You are touching me."

"How do you know that?"

The tips of his fingers curled slightly. "I can feel you."

I wanted to ask him how it felt like to touch, to be touched, but instead I said, "Can you prove it?" His eyes opened and I removed my hand. "Some things just are, Trowa."

He closed his hand and looked at it for a long moment. "Quatre, can I see you again?"

I should have said no.

"Yes."

---

"How does it feel?"

Duo opened his eyes and glared at me. "I thought you were going."

"I'm not."

He grumbled and buried his head in his pillow. "Then can you come back tomorrow at a decent hour? Some of us need to sleep."

"Duo… please?"

Grumbling, he slowly sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. "How does what feel?" he asked between yawns.

"Touching. Feeling the texture of the things around you, caressing someone, having someone running his fingers over your skin. How does it feel?"

Duo stopped yawning and the sleepiness in his eyes cleared. "It's better than anything I've ever imagined."

I nodded, not really understanding. I glanced at my hand, resting over the arm of the chair and ran a finger over the wood. Books said wood was smooth, slightly cool, with thin shallow stripes. I didn't feel any of that but I could try to imagine it. I could try to imagine the soft and warm touch of a hand, but Duo had just said touch wasn't like that. It was better.

"Cat? You okay, man?"

I looked up at him and shook my head. "I don't know."

---

I followed Trowa home but this time he had invited me. We settled in his living room and he immediately took off his shoes and put his feet on the table. "Do you mind?" he asked, leaning back on the sofa.

"No." I shook my head. "This is your home."

"Do you have a home?" Trowa had put his hands behind his head and had turned his face to the side to look at me.

"No." I couldn't shift my eyes away from his.

There were more questions there; doubts, suspicions. I was tempted to read his thoughts but before I could, he smirked at me and said, "You are very strange, Quatre."

He didn't question me anymore. After that he told me about his job, how he had found his way to medical school and why some days he hated it with all his might. "After a while, watching them die is too much."

"Dying is a part of living. Humans aren't meant for immortality."

Somehow, during the evening we had shifted closer together and his face, one side leaning on the sofa, was only inches away from mine. "It still hurts."

I put my hand over his. "I'm sorry."

His smile was small and almost completely hidden behind his bangs. "Don't be. There are days when I get to save them."

Before I understood what he was doing, his lips were over mine. I kept my eyes open as he kissed me, watched the way his eyes closed and his face moved with the contact, almost as if he was smiling into the kiss. When he pulled away he opened his eyes, and they were smiling at me. "Did you feel that?"

I knew the smile was going to leave his lips and his eyes and I wished, more strongly than ever that I could feel or at least lie. "No," I said sadly and watched the confusion and pain bleed into his eyes.

He turned away for a moment and I left before he could look back.

* * *

**Smell**

I didn't go back. I wanted to see him again desperately but after the kiss I understood why it wasn't possible, why I had to stay away. It didn't make it any less difficult.

He was in my thoughts all day, no matter what I did or where I went. At dusk as all the others stood in reverence hearing the music of the setting sun, I thought of his voice and how much I would rather be listening to that.

It was only a couple of days but I had grown addicted to him and even a short separation like this was affecting me. I'm not sure we are allowed to get sad, or that we even have the capacity, but if there was ever a time where I felt close to understanding that human emotion, it was now.

And then he walked into the library. His steps were long but slow; he moved gracefully as he climbed to the second floor and moved directly to the row of bookshelves where we had talked last time.

"Quatre?"

I made myself visible and noticed how his eyes widened a little.

"I know," he said. One of his hands was clutching the edge of his sweater while the other was closed in a fist.

"Trowa…" I didn't know what I was going to say but he didn't deserve my silence.

He shook his head. "I need to say this." I nodded and he lowered his eyes before continuing. "Duo explained… I can't be with someone who can't feel me, who can't taste my kisses. I can't be with you if you can't feel the way I do. I can't."

Pain, I thought as I closed my eyes and took a step back, must feel something like this. I didn't dare to look at Trowa again. Instead I said, "I understand," and let him go.

… And he left.

---

I almost didn't see Heero Yuy step into the library but he made sure he was noticed when he stood in the middle of the stairs and called my name. I made myself visible and walked up to him. "This is a library," I said, whispering. "You should keep your voice down."

"Let's go." His voice was deep and almost flat. He was scowling and I could tell he wasn't happy with me.

"Go where?" I've seen Heero many times but he had never seen me before. We belonged to different worlds and even Duo knew that it was wiser not to mix them. Him being here could only mean that Duo had changed his mind.

"Duo wants to see you." Heero glared at me. "He insisted."

I smiled. I could just picture Duo demanding, quite vocally, from his hospital bed for Heero to come here for me. "All right," I nodded to him and went to Duo.

"Holy shit, Cat!" Duo yelled when I appeared in his room. "At least knock or something!"

"I'm sorry," I said and sat on his bed. "Heero seemed to be very determined to get me to come here."

"Don't tell me you just left him in the library without even explaining where you were going?" Duo gave me a weird look and I nodded. "Quatre! I'm sure he's all confused now going around the library looking for you." Awkwardly he reached for his cellphone on the bedside table and dialed a number. "He's here already, Heero… I'll explain later… promise… don't worry, come back now… me too."

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. I hadn't even thought about Heero or what would he think of my sudden departure.

"That's fine, Q, but you're still stupid." He sat up as best as he could in the bed and glared at me. "I can't believe you let Trowa go."

"What?" I glared back at him this time. "I didn't… He told me he couldn't be with someone like me. What was I supposed to do, Duo? He deserves better."

"He did what?" Duo threw his hands in the air and glared at the ceiling instead of me. "I can't believe it! I don't know who is more stupid, you or him."

I gave him a curious look. "He said you told him about me, that he knew and that he couldn't be with me. I can understand that."

"No you don't." he sighed and his look softened. "I told him about you. I told him everything, how you don't feel pain, or cold or hunger, how you can travel with the speed of thought, hear music at dawn and love forever. And then I told him about me, the decision I made to fall for Heero and what I gave up and gain because of him." Duo's smile was bright. "He's an idiot because he didn't understand it was a decision I've never regretted; that it has made me happier than I've ever been."

"It's good to know that." Heero was standing at the door, leaning on the frame with a small tender smile on his face. He walked inside, ignoring me, and headed straight for Duo's bed. They shared a kiss and I watched, trying not to feel envious.

"How fast did you drive?" Duo asked when they parted.

"It wasn't that far," Heero answered.

"I should go," I said, standing up. I had intruded enough and I didn't think I could watch them any longer.

"No!" Duo's voice stopped me. "You haven't heard the important part."

"I think I did," I said.

"No." This time it was Heero. He looked at me with his deep blue eyes and I had to stop and listen to what he had to say. "If Duo had told me about him before he fell I would have done the same thing Trowa did. I would have wanted him to live forever without knowing the pains of humanity." He turned his eyes away from me and smiled at Duo. "I would have been wrong too."

"He wants you, Cat." Duo smiled at me. "He wants you enough to let you go."

I looked at Duo and could tell he wasn't lying.

I knew what I had to do.

---

It was the tallest building in the city. I've been up here many times before, looking at the city below and the people rushing from one place to another. This was the first time I thought about each person, each individual, instead of the anonymous mass of people I guarded. There was a world down there, filled with limitations and gifts beyond my comprehension, a world I probably wasn't ready to enter.

It didn't matter.

I stood on the edge, my feet half in the air. All I had to do now was let go and fall. Opening my arms, I thought of Trowa, of Duo and Heero, and of my decision, what I wanted to do and would do even if I wasn't ready.

I loved him and I would do this for him, for us.

… And I let go.

---

This must be pain, was the first thing I thought when I woke up. My limbs were trembling and I was wet. There was a knot in my throat and my stomach felt heavy and empty at the same time. Various parts of my body stung and when I opened my eyes I had to shield them from the brightness of the light and colors.

I coughed and the knot in my throat tightened. I stopped and opened my mouth; the air rushed inside and came out moments later though my nose. I was breathing. I did it again and again, smiling when I was able to take air through my nose. My hands were splattered with blood and cut in various places; there was a weird smell coming from them, heavy and very different to the smell of the breeze.

"Hey, down there, are you okay?"

I was lying on the ground and around me were a couple of men, wearing a uniform and looking down at me. I smiled and my smile turned into a laugh of happiness. "Better than ever!" Picking myself up, I asked, "Where's the hospital?"

One of them gave me a look and pointed his index finger in one direction.

"Thank you," I said and started running that way. My legs hurt with each step and after a while breathing wasn't as easy but I kept going. My limbs stopped trembling just as it started raining. I never knew the rain tingled as it fell over my skin, or that it was cool and had a strong smell I couldn't really place. The rain smelt so much different than the blood, as if it was light and fresh and comforting at the same time. I knew then I liked the rain.

I don't know how long I ran before I heard the sound of a siren, loud and sharp. I stopped and looked around until I saw an ambulance on a nearby street. Taking a deep breath, I ran after it as fast as I could. The ambulance would take me to Trowa.

By the time I made it to the hospital I was covered in something wet that wasn't rain and that smelled very differently, I was having trouble breathing and my legs and arms felt heavy. "I need to see Dr. Barton," I said to the nurse in reception as I tried to breathe slowly and through my nose again.

She looked me over. "Dr. Barton isn't here, but if you head over to the ER someone will see you."

"Where is he?"

"Sir, you should really go to the ER. Dr. Barton isn't in the city, someone else will help you."

I took a step back from her counter and started running down the hall. I needed to find Trowa or someone who would tell me where to find him. I needed to see him.

"Quatre?"

I sopped running and turned around to find Heero frowning at me. "Come here," he said and entered a room. I soon recognized it as Duo's.

Duo wasn't in bed now. He was dressed and standing up, a crutch under his arm to help him balance. When he saw me, the crutch dropped to the floor and he almost fell.

"I need to find Trowa," I said as Heero moved to retrieve the crutch for Duo.

Duo smiled at me, the brightest smile I have ever seen in him. "We'll help you."

* * *

**Taste**

During the drive to the circus, where apparently Trowa's sister worked, Duo started explaining what all the different things were that I was experiencing and how I could start feeling better. I was lucky to have him. I remembered when he fell and all I could do was watch him and give him a little help without directly interfering. And now I understood why even though he had been bleeding, lost and suddenly in a whole new world of restrictions, he had been smiling. There was also a whole new world of possibilities.

When we arrived at the colorful tent, Duo pushed me out the door and said that they would wait in the car. I already knew Heero wasn't going to let him out to walk on his injured leg, and even though I had been thinking about what I would say to Trowa when I saw him, I was suddenly afraid of what would happen.

"Where can I find Trowa Barton?" I asked the first person I saw, who happened to be dressed in a clown suit.

"Try Cathy's," the man said and pointed in the direction of a bright red trailer before walking into the main tent.

"Thanks," I replied, even though I knew he probably didn't hear me. I headed to the trailer and stood in front of the door. I thought about calling Trowa's name but then I remembered that people usually knock on the door in these situations.

The girl who opened the door frowned at me. "You are bleeding." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Who are you?"

"I'm looking for Trowa."

Her frown deepened and she looked me up and down before she said, "If this is a consult you should head to the ER. Trowa is taking a break."

I shook my head. "It isn't a consult. It's personal."

She glared but before she could say anything a voice interrupted from inside the trailer. "Who is it, Cathy?" I knew that voice. I would always know that voice.

"Trowa!"

The door snapped completely open and Trowa stood there. His mouth was slightly open and his hair was dripping. His eyes widened when he saw me. "Quatre?"

I smiled. "Your eyes are even greener. I didn't think it was possible."

Seconds later Trowa's arms were around me. He was holding me and I could feel him. _Feel him_. The warmth and softness of his skin, the cool bangs brushing my cheek, his breathing tickling my neck. I put my arms around his waist, curling my fingers around his shirt and noticing the difference between the texture of his skin and the material of the cloth.

"Do you," Towa paused. "Do you feel this?"

I held him tighter and even though I could lie, I didn't have to.

---

"You are hurt," he said, looking me over.

"Falling apparently hurts," I said and smiled.

His fingers traced a scratch on my forehead and I could see his eyes water slightly. "You did this for me… We barely know each other."

"I did it for us," I corrected. "For the chance to be with you and get to know you." My eyes stung a little so I blinked. A warm drop fell down my cheek. Tears. There was one falling down Trowa's cheek too.

I don't know why I did it but I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his face. My lips were warmer than his skin and the touch tingled slightly. I pulled away and licked my lips. My mouth tasted different; it tasted of his tears.

"Would you kiss me again?" I whispered.

He circled one hand softly around my wrist. "So you won't go again," he explained, and before I had time to promise I would stay, his lips touched mine.

My eyes closed instantly and I parted my lips slightly, wanting to feel more of him, to taste him. His lips parted too and the inside of our lips touched, moist and warm. Then his tongue was touching my lips, licking slowly, tickling. It was soft and slightly rough; its touch was deeper than his lips, more demanding.

I opened my mouth wider, letting his tongue penetrate enough to touch mine. My breath caught when it did, the tip of my tongue caressing his. And then he ran his tongue over the top of my mouth and I let my tongue tentatively lick his lips. He stopped and let me explore his mouth, lick smooth teeth, tickle him below his tongue and taste him, taste who he was, the essence of him.

I kept my eyes closed when we parted, tasting the remains of the kiss, savoring it and the memory of it. "More," I whispered.

And he kissed me again.

* * *

- The End - 


End file.
